The present slider has been developed for facilitating simple zip fastener repair. What previously was thrown away due to a defect slider, can by means of the present slider be used again. The slider can be mounted on an ordinary zip fastener and the slider can thereby replace defect sliders on zip fasteners. The removal of the slider is equally simple as the mounting.
GB771473 A discloses a slider of the type mentioned above. In conformity with the present invention, the slider of GB771473 A comprises an upper part 20, a lower part 10 and a puller 40. The upper part and the lower part are connected by means of a hinge. The hinge is comprised of a fastening pin extending through holes in the upper part and the lower part, respectively. A problem relating to this prior art slider is its relatively time consuming, complex and hence costly assembly. Upon formation of the hinge, the respective holes must be aligned before the fastening pin can be introduced through the holes. Subsequently, the fastening pin must be headed in order not to fall out of the holes.
According to GB772437 A, the upper part 20 and the lower part 10 of a slider are connected by a hinge. The hinge can be comprised of two hinge taps 36 protruding from the upper part, which hinge taps 36 cooperate with an aperture 16 of the lower part. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of GB772437 A, these hinge taps 36 are to be formed and introduced into the aperture 16 by means of a pair of die punches 30 (FIG. 6). This additional joining step must be performed after the upper part has been mounted onto the lower part. However, GB772437 A also suggests accomplishing the hinge by forming the hinge taps 36 on the upper part before this is mounted together with the lower part. Then, the joining is made by snapping the hinge taps 36 of the upper part over the lower part. The hinge can further, according to GB772437 A, be formed in a manner wherein the hinge taps 36 are replaced by apertures. A fastening pin is inserted through said apertures and through the aperture 16 of the lower part, whereupon the fastening pin is headed (compare GB771473 A).
The object of the present invention is to provide a slider that can repair defect zip fastener in a simple operation. The components of the slider should be easy to assemble. Further, the components should be designed in a manner ensuring rigid slider construction and long life.